I'd Do It Again
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch comes back from medical leave and Emily goes to talk to him about what happened


Emily sat at her desk, looking up at Hotch's office every few minutes. It was his first day back from medical leave and she was contemplating whether she should tell him about her feelings or not. She had loved her boss for a while but her feelings got really out of control the week before. They were on a case in California when Emily and Hotch were held hostage in a bank. The unsub had shot at Emily but Hotch jumped in front of her and took a bullet in the shoulder. Emily snapped back into reality when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Morgan smiling at her. "Hey princess," he said.

"Hey," she smiled.

He stood there smiling at her.

"Uh... Morgan. Do you need something?" Emily asked.

"Nah, but I noticed you keep lookin' up at Hotch's office. Last time you saw him he was getting shoved in an ambulance. You gonna talk to him?"

Emily said nothing. Morgan's grin made her laugh a little.

"I don't know, maybe later," she said.

Morgan nodded and walked away. Emily turned back to Hotch's office and saw him staring out the window. She gave him a slight smile as he quickly turned away.

Hotch quickly took a breath. He was sure he'd given away his cover. He really liked Emily, and with all the staring and taking a bullet for her, he was sure she knew. He moved his arm around in the sling and sighed. Getting shot hurt, but he would gladly take a bullet for the woman he loved. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

He fought a smile as he saw Emily walk in.

"Hey," she said closing the door behind her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I've been shot before," he replied.

It was quiet for a while. They just stared at each other.

"Thank you for taking that bullet for me," Emily said breaking the silence.

"I'd do it again."

A slight smile appeared on Emily's face. Hotch stood up and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you come to see me in the hospital?" he asked quietly.

Emily's smile faded. She already felt bad for not going and now he's asking about it.

"I... I felt bad. It should've been me who got shot, not you. You didn't deserve that," Emily replied looking away from him.

"Emily, you didn't deserve it either. That man was a crazy bastard. It was my choice and I'm just glad you're ok," Hotch said taking her hand.

Emily still didn't look at him. She just stared at their fingers locked together. Hotch pulled his hand away after a while and pushed her chin up, making her look at him. When Emily was finally looking up at him, Hotch smiled.

"I'm sorry..." Emily whispered.

"Emily, stop. Shut up, you're being ridiculous," he replied.

"Hotch-"

She was interrupted by Hotch's lips pressing against hers. He wrapped his good arm around her waist pulling her up against him. Emily gave into the kiss as soon as it happened, wrapping an arm around his neck. Reluctantly, after a while, they both pulled away.

"I love you," Hotch breathed.

"What?" Emily asked in shock.

"I. Love. You." he said, poking her chest with each word.

A smile appeared on Emily's face, she hadn't had anyone tell her they loved her in a long time.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Say it again," Hotch replied.

"What, why?" Emily laughed.

"Say it again," Hotch repeated.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Emily said giving him another kiss.

Hotch smiled after Emily pulled away. She smiled back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, I almost kissed you in the bank... After you took that bullet for me," Emily said still playing with his hair.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because... Everyone was standing around watching us and you were all bloody and passing out," Emily replied with a small laugh.

"Well I'm just glad it happened now," Hotch said grabbing her hand out of his hair.

He pulled it up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Sweetheart, I know we just had a moment and all but..." Hotch said trailing off.

"But what?" Emily asked.

"I need to go."

"Go where?" Emily asked confused.

"To the bathroom, like really bad," Hotch replied.

Emily laughed and nodded.

"Go 'head. I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

Hotch gave Emily a few quick kisses before running off to the men's room. Emily smiled to herself then sat down behind Hotch's desk. 'Well this is going to be fun,' Emily laughed to herself as she played with the stuff on Hotch's desk, waiting for him to return.


End file.
